


Tęskniłem Lou

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [98]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nevereverx: No więc… Harry i Louis mają po dwadzieścia parę lat i nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu od ukończenia szkoły. Kiedyś byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a potem chodzili ze sobą. Jednak los sprawił, że Harry (który jest bi) zakochał się w pięknej blondynce - Jennifer. Jego uczucie było tak silne, że musiał zostawić Lou. Harry do tej pory jest w związku z dziewczyną, są nawet zaręczeni i zbliża się ich ślub. Pewnego dnia, zupełnie przypadkowo, Harry i Louis wpadają na siebie w sklepie. Z czasem zaczynają odnawiać swoje relacje, a po dłuższym czasie pod wpływem alkoholu spędzają razem noc. Od Ciebie zależy, jakie będą ich reakcje. Bardzo bym chciała, żeby H zerwał zaręczyny z Jennifer i wrócił do Lou, żeby tak słodko go błagał i przepraszał. Happy end oczywiście ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tęskniłem Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście nie zwróciłam zbytniej uwagi, że mieli się spotkać w sklepie, a że pisząc to byłam u fryzjera…;) Mimo to mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczona moja nieuwaga:) Zapraszam do czytania i będę wdzięczna za komentarze! x

Skotłowane łóżko, ubrania porozrzucane po podłodze. Przez lekko uchylone okno wpływały pokłady chłodnego powietrza, aby z pomieszczenia zniknął zapach seksu. Tak bardzo chciał, aby łącznie z tym zniknęły wspomnienia z nocy, jednak wiedział, że to niemożliwe.   
Leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek. Na jego policzkach widniały ślady łez. Czuł jak oczy robią się wysuszone i zaczynają piec, a jego głowę przeszywał ból. Jednak o wiele bardziej w tej chwili bolało jego serce. Jak mógł być tak głupi i dopuścić to tego. Jak mógł się z nim przespać. Wiedział, że to nie ma przyszłości. Odkąd tylko go spotkał, wiedział, że jest on zaręczony. Mimo to pozwolił, aby ponownie odżyła w nim dawna miłość. I teraz przez własną głupotę, jego serce ponownie zostało złamane.   
Marzył o tym, aby mógł cofnąć czas i nigdy nie spotkać ponownie Harry’ego. Chciał, aby ne dzień, nigdy nie nastąpił…  
***  
\- Louis – słysząc swoje imię oderwał wzrok od terminarza, który spoczywał na jego kolanach. W drzwiach pojawiła się Lily, na jej twarzy mógł dostrzec zmieszanie.  
\- Co jest? – zmarszczył brwi w zainteresowaniu.  
\- Mamy problem – dziewczyna niepewnie przygryzła wargę.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Holy źle się poczuła i musiała wyjść. Brakuje nam pracowników, a dzisiaj jest duży ruch – zaczęła wyjaśniać – Wiem, że masz papierkową robotę, ale może mógłbyś zastąpić Holy. Zostały jej dwie klientki.  
\- No dobrze – westchnął ciężko – Zaraz przyjdę.  
\- Dzięki, ratujesz nas – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wróciła do pracy.  
Louis po raz ostatni spojrzał na papiery, które leżały na stoliku. Coś nie zgadzało się w zamówieniach dla salonu i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to teraz załatwić. Jak widać mylił się.   
Louis Tomlinson był właścicielem jednego z najlepszych salonów fryzjerskich w Londynie. Na początku był to niewielki zakład, gdzie pracował on i Lily, którą zatrudnił do pomocy. Z czasem zyskali coraz więcej klientów, którzy sprowadzali kolejnych i teraz po 5 latach mógł się pochwalić naprawdę dobrym salonem fryzjerskim. To było spełnieniem jego marzeń. To i jeszcze…nieważne. Od zawsze o tym marzył. Już jak był młodszy chętnie czesał włosy swoich młodszych sióstr, a im był starszy tym chętniej eksperymentował na ich włosach, z czego nie zawsze one, jak i ich matka były zadowolone. Ciągle jednak się uczył i ćwiczył, a teraz nie trafiła mu się osoba, której nie podobałaby się jego praca.   
Zamknął terminarz, wcześniej wkładając do niego ostatnie zamówienie i schował go do plecaka. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, po drodze zgarniając swój fartuch, który na siebie założył.   
*****  
Stał przy wysokim kontuarze, żegnając się z klientką, która po raz kolejny zachwycała się swoją nową fryzurą i dziękowała mu. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie. W końcu kobieta obiecała, że na pewno tu wróci i ostatni raz się żegnając, opuściła salon.   
Nareszcie skończył na dziś i miał nadzieję, że nic więcej mu nie wyskoczy. W końcu mógł zająć się zamówieniami, ale prawdopodobnie zrobi to dopiero w domu. Nie planował tu dłużej siedzieć.   
Wyszedł zza kontuary, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi po raz kolejny się otwierają. Odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia, chcąc powitać klienta, jak chwilę później zauważył, to nie był dobry pomysł.   
Przed nim stał ktoś, kogo nie widział od sześciu lat. Ktoś, kto złamał mu serce, którego do tej pory nie naprawił, i ktoś, o kim pragnął zapomnieć.   
Zmienił się przez te lata. Miał wrażenie, że stał się jeszcze wyższy niż dawniej. Pod cienką koszulą, rozpiętą do połowy, mógł dostrzec umięśnione, wytatuowane ciało. Jego włosy stały się dłuższe, teraz loki opadały mu na ramiona. Miał bardziej zarysowaną szczękę, również rysy się zaostrzyły. Mógł dostrzec delikatny zarost i miał wrażenie, że usta ma bardziej pulchne i różowe niż dawniej. Jedynie co się nie zmieniło to oczy. Wciąż tak samo zielone i błyszczące.   
Widział w jego oczach zaskoczenie, więc domyślił się, że on również nie spodziewał się go tutaj spotkać. Po chwili jednak na twarzy kędzierzawego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, ukazując jego dołeczki, co świadczyło o tym, że cieszył się na widok szatyna. Louis jednak nie czuł tego samego, miał ochotę zniknąć. Chciał uciec i schować się w swoim mieszkaniu, zwijając w kulkę na kanapie, starając się ze wszystkich sił zapomnieć o tej chwili.   
\- Louis – jego głos był niższy niż zapamiętał, wywołując ciarki na plecach Tomlinsona.   
\- H-Harry – udało mu się wykrztusić, jednak nie był w stanie oddać uśmiechu – Co tu robisz? – odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na londyńską ulicę, która znajdowała się za szybą. Nie był w stanie na niego patrzeć. Nawet, jeśli minęło już 6 lat, on dalej cierpiał.   
Harry i Louis poznali się w podstawówce. Od razu się polubili i dość szybko zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Louis miał 13 lat, kiedy przyznał się Harry’emu, że podobają mu się chłopcy. Czuł się wtedy zagubiony i przepłakał całą noc w ramionach przyjaciela, który zapewniał go, że to nic pomiędzy nimi nie zmienia. Niecały rok później Harry wyznał szatynowi, że pociągają go zarówno dziewczyny jak i chłopcy, jednak on czuł się z tym znacznie lepiej, niż kiedy Louis odkrył swoją orientację. Niedługo później Harry wyznał szatynowi swoje uczucia, a Tomlinson przyznał się, że czuje to samo. Tworzyli naprawdę dobrą parę. Wszyscy zachwycali się ich zawiązkiem, tym jak cudownie razem wyglądają, tym jak się dogadują, rzadko się kłócą. Wszystko układało się dobrze, byli szczęśliwi. Do czasu…Na ich ostatnim roku w szkole pojawiła się nowa uczennica – Jennifer. Była sympatyczną blondynką, z dużymi brązowymi oczami. Nie dało się jej nie lubić. Bardzo szybko złapali z Harrym wspólny język. Na początku nie przeszkadzało to Louisowi, jednak z czasem Styles coraz więcej czasu i uwagi poświęcał dziewczynie, zamiast własnemu chłopakowi. Szatyn nie był głupi, wiedział do czego to prowadzi. Widział jak Harry na nią patrzy, jak jego myśli błądzą dookoła niej. Mimo to za bardzo kochał Harry’ego, aby pierwszemu to kończyć. Ciągle się łudził, że to tylko chwilowe i niedługo Styles się opamięta. Nie stało się tak. Pomimo tego, że Louis miał przeczucia, zerwanie było dla niego bolesne. Pamiętał jak przepłakał po tym całą noc. Zresztą przez kilka następnych dni było podobnie. Nie chodził do szkoły, leżał cały dzień w łóżku, starając się zapomnieć o bólu. Niestety nie mógł wiecznie siedzieć zamknięty w swoim domu. Musiał wrócić do szkoły, gdzie za wszelką cenę próbował unikać kędzierzawego. Na początku było trudno, Styles chciał z nim porozmawiać, jednak, kiedy dostrzegł jak bardzo zranił szatyna, odpuścił. Jakiś czas później Harry’emu udało się z nim porozmawiać. Nawet, jeśli to on zerwał, tęsknił za Louisem i dalej uważał go za swojego przyjaciela. Szatyn jednak nie był w stanie być blisko niego. Niedługo później zakończył się rok szkolny i Tomlinson jeszcze tego samego dnia wyjechał do Londynu, chcąc zacząć nowe życie. Zostawił swoją przeszłość w Doncaster, chcąc o niej zapomnieć. Nie sądził, że ona sama do niego wróci.   
\- Przyjechałem odebrać Jen – zachrypnięty głos wyrwał go ze wspomnień – Pracujesz tu? – zielone spojrzenie zatrzymało się na fartuchu z logiem salonu.   
\- Um…tak – czuł się niezręcznie rozmawiając z Harrym, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło – Właściwie to mój salon.  
\- Wow – widział jak uśmiech kędzierzawego jeszcze bardziej się powiększył, a oczy błysnęły podekscytowaniem – Gratuluje, zawsze tego chciałeś.   
\- Tak, dzięki – czuł jak jego dłonie są lekko spocone, więc wytarł się o fartuch – Więc…ty i Jennifer dalej jesteście razem – miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie było dosłyszalnej goryczy, czy zazdrości.   
\- Tak – przytaknął radośnie, na co serce Louis ścisnęło się z bólu – Właściwie, to jesteśmy zaręczeni. Za trzy miesiące mamy ślub. Jen jest dzisiaj tu na próbie fryzury ślubnej.  
\- Oh, gratuluję – udało mu się wykrztusić przez ściśnięte gardło. Było mu niedobrze i czuł, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie odejdzie rzeczywiście zwymiotuje – Wiesz, muszę już iść. Fajnie było cię spotkać – skłamał i odwrócił się, chcąc iść na zaplecze. Niestety los nie był dla niego taki łaskawy.  
\- Poczekaj – zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił w kierunku Harry’ego – Może moglibyśmy się spotkać? Tęskniłem Lou – szatyn miał ochotę się rozpłakać, słysząc jak miękkim i delikatnym tonem wypowiedział ostatnie słowa.  
To go zgubiło…  
*****  
Sam nie wiedział jak to się stało. Zgodził się na pierwsze spotkanie z Harrym (później za to przeklinał się w myślach), a po tym przyszyły następne. Po prostu nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie”, kiedy wielkie zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nadzieją, a niski zachrypnięty głos mówił mu, że za nim tęsknił i chce odzyskać przyjaciela.   
Początkowo te spotkania go bolały, bardzo bolały. Jednak z czasem, kiedy był w towarzystwie kędzierzawego wracały wspomnienia z czasów nim w ich życiu pojawiła się blondynka, zapominał o tym, że się rozstali, że Harrym ma narzeczoną. To były jego małe chwile szczęścia. Oczywiście tylko do momentu, gdy Styles o niej nie wspominał. Zresztą nawet gdyby Louis chciał, nie potrafiłby po raz kolejny odizolować się od zielonookiego. Nawet, jeśli jego obecność miałaby wywoływać w nim ciągły ból.  
Ich przyjaźń na nowo odżywała. Harry ciągle powtarzał jak bardzo się cieszy, że ponownie ma Louisa obok. Dlatego też, szatyn nie był tak bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy dostał od kędzierzawego zaproszenie na ślub. Oczywiście, jego przyjaciel zaznaczył, że jeśli Louis nie będzie czuł się z tym dobrze, nie musi przychodzić, a on nie będzie miał do niego o to żalu. Oczywiście, Louis przeprosił zielonookiego i odmówił mu. Jednak, jeśli chodzi o wieczór kawalerski, już nie był w stanie odmówić i tak wylądował w jednym z klubów. Mieli wynajętą salę, gdzie Niall – drużba Harry’ego i jego przyjaciel z czasów studiów – zorganizował całą imprezę, w tym striptiz. Jako zagorzały zwolennik bycia singlem, uważał, że Harry powinien zobaczyć co traci, wiążąc się z kimś na zawsze.   
Wszyscy już byli pijani, kiedy głośny Irlandczyk wpadł na pomysł, że powinien się odbyć również męski striptiz. W końcu Harry nie tylko będzie musiał trzymać się z daleka od innych kobieta, ale i mężczyzn. Inni ochoczo na to przystanęli, zwłaszcza, że w śród nich, po za Louisem, było jeszcze paru homoseksualitów. Louis także nie miał nic przeciwko, do czasu… Niall uznał, że to Louis powinien się rozebrać. Nikogo już im się nie uda teraz wynająć, a skoro szatyn jest byłym chłopakiem kędzierzawego, zdaniem blondyna, idealnie się do tego nadawał. Chodź początkowo Tomlinson odczuwał niepewność, był na tyle pijany, że ostatecznie się zgodził, bo dlaczego nie… Niech Harry przypomni sobie co stracił.   
*****  
Zgrzyt zamka rozbrzmiał w cichym mieszkaniu. Chwilę później drzwi zostały otwarte, a do środka wpadła dwójka mężczyzn. Odbijali się od ścian, robiąc hałas, próbując na oślep trafić do sypialni szatyna, bez odrywania od siebie ust. W tej chwili nie myśleli o tym co robią i jakie konsekwencje to może za sobą pociągnąć. Alkohol krążył w ich żyłach, szumiał w głowie, a ich ciała były ogarnięte pragnieniem.   
Opadli na materac, wcześniej gubiąc swoje ubrania i teraz byli w samej bieliźnie.   
\- Jesteś taki piękny Lou – szatyn poczuł jak po jego ciele przechodzą ciarki, słysząc ten głęboki i zachrypnięty głos. Przyglądał się pięknej twarzy kędzierzawego, który znajdował się nad nim. Tak bardzo go chciał. W tym momencie nie pamiętał, że Harry ma narzeczoną i za kilka dni biorą ślub. Nie myślał, o tym, że jutro będzie miał złamane serce. W tym momencie liczył się tylko Styles. Jego zapach, pocałunki, ciepło, dotyk. Cały Harry.  
\- Harry – jęknął, kiedy poczuł usta kochanka na szyi.   
\- Zawsze byłeś piękny – kontynuował, wodząc ustami po ciele mniejszego – Nawet nie wiesz, jak zły byłem, gdy zgodziłeś się na striptiz. Nie podobało mi się, że inni będą mogli podziwiać twoje cudowne ciało. A kiedy siedziałeś na kolanach Nicka, miałem ochotę cię stamtąd porwać i porządnie wypieprzyć, abyś wiedział do kogo należałeś, do kogo należysz – słowa z niego wypływały. W ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że nie jest już Louisem, nie ma do niego prawa. W ogólnie nie myślał o tym, że właśnie zdradza swoją narzeczoną z chłopakiem, któremu złamał kiedyś serce, właśnie dla niej.   
\- Więc zrób to teraz – wychrypiał, wplątując dłonie w ciemne loki i przyciągając jego twarz do siebie bliżej – Pieprz mnie.  
Zrobił to…  
***  
Wspomnienia zalewały jego głowę, wywołując tym tylko mocniejszy ból w jego sercu, który rozprzestrzeniał się na jego całe ciało. Jak mógł być taki głupi. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie powinien odnawiać relacji z Harrym, powinien mu odmówić, już tego dnia, gdy spotkali się w salonie fryzjerskim.   
Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Harry go zostawił. Wyszedł nim Louis się obudził, nie dzwoniąc, nie pisząc, nawet nie zostawił żadnej wiadomości, która zapewniłaby Louisa, że jest dobrze. To roztrzaskało serce szatyna. Ono nie było już złamane, było doszczętnie zniszczona. Pozwolił swojej miłości odżyć i ponownie został skrzywdzony, przez mężczyznę, którego kochał. Nie domagał się od niego wyznań miłości (chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko), ani obietnicy, że zostawi swoją narzeczoną. Jedne czego chciał to krótkiej rozmowy, aby wiedział, że po między nimi jest dobrze i móc nie czuć się jak jednonocna przygoda. Prawda była taka, że w tym momencie czuł się wykorzystany. Czuł się jakby był dobry, tylko na jedną pijacką noc, nic więcej. Dlaczego Harry mu to robił?  
Leżał bezczynnie w łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Już nawet nie płakał, bo nie miał czym. Wiedział, że powinien wywietrzyć pokój, zmienić pościel i wziąć prysznic. Wcześniej nawet to planował, jednak gdy tylko zobaczył swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze, odwrócił się i wrócił do łóżka, zakopując się pościeli. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na swoje ciało naznaczone przez Harry’ego. Siniaki na udach i biodrach, które zrobiły palce kędzierzawego, malinki pozostawione na jego szyi i obojczykach, to wszystko krzyczało o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Widok siebie takiego w lustrze wzmacniał ból.   
*****  
Kolejne dni były ciężki. Louis próbował się pozbierać, po tym co się wydarzyło, ale było ciężko. Nie kontaktował się z Harrym, zresztą od z nim również. Może to i lepiej. Szatyn próbował zapomnieć, ponownie i łudził się, że kiedyś mu się to uda.   
Leżał na kanapie, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, gdzie leciał…nawet nie wiedział co. W dłoni trzymał butelkę piwa, a na stole leżały resztki zimnej już pizzy. Próbował zapomnieć, że jutro jest ślub Harry’ego, jednak nie umiał. To ciągle siedział w jego głowie i zatruwało mu umysł.   
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Jęknął, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek przyszedł, odpuści i zaraz sobie pójdzie. Nie chciał się z nikim dzisiaj wiedzieć. Potrzebował samotności. Niestety pukanie nie ustępowało, wręcz przeciwnie, wzmagało się. Przeklinając cicho, skierował się do drzwi. Otworzył je, nie kłopocząc się, aby wcześniej sprawdzić kto go nachodził. Od razu tego pożałował. Za drzwiami stał Harry. Louis nie myśląc, od razu zatrzasnął drzwi, nim kędzierzawy miał okazję cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
\- Lou – głos Harry’ego był żałosny i zmęczony.  
\- Odejdź Harry – krzyknął.  
\- Lou, proszę – słyszał błaganie w jego głosie – Porozmawiajmy.  
\- Odejdź – miał nadzieję, że Harry nie dosłyszał drżenia jego głosu.   
\- Louis, proszę – on płakał, czy szatynowi się tylko zdawało? – Daj mi wyjaśnić. Po tym zrobisz co zechcesz. Jeśli po tym, co ci powiem, uznasz, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć, uszanuje to i zniknę. Tylko proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Nie chcę cię ponownie stracić. Tęskniłem za tobą, dalej tęsknię.   
Louis zacisnął mocno oczy, nie chcąc, aby wpłynęły z nich łzy. Jego serce waliło, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręcał. Wiedział, że przegrał. Ponownie mu uległ.   
Drżącymi dłońmi otworzył drzwi.   
\- H-Harry, co ty?   
Kędzierzawy klęczał przed jego drzwiami, w dłoniach trzymał bukiet z ulubionych kwiatów Louisa – słoneczników. Widział zmęczenie na jego twarzy, fioletowe sińce widniały pod jego oczami. Włosy były poplątane i tworzyły większy bałagan niż zwykle, a zielone oczy były przygaszone.   
\- Wybacz mi Louis – zaczął, kiedy szatyn zaskoczony zachowaniem Stylesa, wpatrywał się w niego.   
\- Harry, wstań – poprosił, ten jednak tylko pokręcił przecząco głowa.  
Louis rozejrzał się po korytarzy, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje. Jego sąsiedzi byli dość wścibscy, a on nie miał zamiaru dawać im tematu do plotek i tworzenia dziwnych historii.  
\- Proszę wstań i wejdź, ktoś może zobaczyć – ponownie poprosił, robiąc przejście dla zielonookiego. Tym razem Harry posłuchał. Wstał z klęczek i wszedł do mieszkania. Szatyn zamknął za nim drzwi i udał się do salonu, gdzie Harry już na niego czekał. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, od razu się zatrzymując, kiedy zauważył, że kędzierzawy ponownie klęczy.  
\- Harry…  
\- Proszę Lou, daj mi mówić. Ja…przepraszam. Wiem, że to nie wystarczy. Zbyt mocno cię skrzywdziłem. Wiem, że złamałem ci serce i nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to bolało. Nawet, jeśli to ja zerwałem i związałem się z Jennifer, ciągle byłeś dla mnie jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Mnie też nie było łatwo, kiedy izolowałeś się ode mnie, jednak pozwoliłem ci na to, bo nie mogłem patrzeć jaki ból zadaje ci widok mnie i Jen. Byłem z nią szczęśliwy, jednak odkąd cię zostawiłem, zawsze odczuwałem dziwną tęsknotę, pustkę, której nic nie potrafiło zapełnić. Towarzyszyła mi ona przez ten cały czas, dopóki ponownie cię nie spotkałem. Czułem, że już mi niczego nie brakuje, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Powoli docierało do mnie, że to za tobą ciągle tęskniłem. Zostawienie się, wywołało we mnie pustkę. Wszystko zrozumiałem po naszej wspólnej nocy. Czułem się tak ogromnie szczęśliwy, kiedy ponownie mogłem trzymać cię w moich ramionach. W tamtym momencie nic się nie liczyło tylko ty. Wiem, że zachowałem się jak tchórz, uciekając i nie kontaktując się, ale potrzebowałem czasu, aby ochłonąć i to wszystko przemyśleć. I teraz wiem! Wiem, czego chcę. Chcę ciebie Lou, ale nie jako przyjaciela. Chcę, abyś był ponownie mój – wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo Harry’ego, czując jak jego serce z każdą chwilą szybciej bije. Miał mętlik w głowie, kompletny bałagan, przez który nie potrafił się skupić i myśleć prawidłowo. Wpatrywał się w załzawioną twarz Harry’ego, próbując coś z siebie wykrztusić.  
\- H-Harry - zaczął, kręcąc głową. To nie mogło się udać – Daj spokój. Jutro twój ślub…  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast – Ja zerwałem zaręczyny, ślub odwołany. Ja, to zrobiłem dla ciebie… - powiedział spokojnie, ciągle wpatrując się w oczy szatyna.  
\- Harry…  
\- Błagam Lou, kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałem, tylko nie potrafiłem tego dostrzec. Proszę daj mi szansę.  
Szatyn wahał się nad odpowiedzią. Oczywiście, że chciał Harry’ego z powrotem. Bardzo chciał, ale co jeśli to tylko chwilowe? Co jeśli za parę lat znowu pojawi się ktoś inny i Harry go zostawi? Nie chciał ponownie cierpieć z powodu złamanego serca. Jednak kochał Stylesa, bardzo kochał. Tyle czasu za nim tęsknił, czekał i teraz on był tutaj. Klęczał błagając o wybaczenie.  
Harry z mocno bijącym sercem, wpatrywał się w Tomllinsona, oczekując jego odpowiedzi.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział powoli – ale – dodał szybko, widząc jak Harry już otwiera usta – wszystko powoli Harry. Nie wrócimy to tego co mieliśmy. Za bardzo mnie zraniłeś, zawiodłeś moje zaufanie. Musimy zacząć od początku, muszę ci ponownie zaufać. Tylko pod tym warunkiem, możemy ponownie być razem.  
\- Oczywiście Lou – zgodził się, z uśmiechem, czując ulgę rozchodzącą się po jego ciele. Rozumiał postawę Louisa, zapewne sam zachowałby się podobnie, więc nie miał mu tego za złe – Kocham cię – w końcu podniósł się z ziemi i zbliżył do szatyna, podając mu bukiet. Niebieskooki przyjął go z delikatnym uśmiechem i lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach.


End file.
